Curse Of The Broken Hearted
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: They could remember it all. The beginning, the middle and the end. How the pain all started. Pike, Lance...Thunderstorms Darkness, Keith... How will the cycle be broken if the people in it are already broken themselves? (cross-posted on AO3)
1. Pike and Thunderstorms Darkness

This is not a happy story. It will hold a lot of heartbreak.

Warning: This story will mention mpreg, sex, cheating, violence and suicide. If this is not what you like then please leave.

* * *

When Pike was younger, he knew what he wanted for a mate. Someone to stand by him when the world was against him. To wipe his tears when he cries. To hold him when he was scared. The perfect mate. Not that there was such a thing but Pike thought so. After all, his perfect mate was his very own best friend.

Thunderstorms Darkness. A silly name but it belonged to the handsomest, strongest and caring Alpha. Sure, Pike was only nine to Thunderstorms' eleven but he can wait. Thunderstorms did give him a promise flower after all. A flower that only the strongest and the willingness could get. For the flower was a three-day journey and grew on the highest mountain. In a dark cave that had bird like monster that guard it.

Many had failed to even reach the mountain for on the journey humans live and hunted on the land before it. That did not stop Pike's beloved Thunder. The daring act just made him love the other all the more.

"With this flower, a gift from the Love Goddess herself, I pledged myself to you and only to you." Thunderstorms Darkness panted as he held up a silver-purple flower that seems to be a mixture of a rose and moon flower. He black hair, a rat nest that almost took over his ears. Dirt, scratches and bruises cover his arms and face. "For when the time comes, I shall be your faithful Alpha to your loyal Omega. My beloved Pike of the Moon Clan."

"I humbly accept this flower, the gift of the Love Goddess herself, as my pledge to you and you alone." Pike sniffles as he gently took the token from his best friend. His blue eye shine with unshed tears and glowed with love. "For when the time comes, I shall be your loyal Omega to your faithful Alpha. My beloved Thunderstorms Darkness of the Sun Clan."

With a pledge from within their hearts, the two boys shared a soft kiss of true love under the stars.

If only it could have stayed that way...

* * *

When Pike was nineteen, he wore the most beautiful white robes. The robes of his mother and her mother and her mother's father. It was to signify purity of the Omega. Blue beads around his neck for serenity and peace in his marriage. Green and red wrapped around arms and wrists for passion, growth as well as balance. Brown and yellow at his ankles for wisdom, comfort and stability. Lavender, orange and pink in his long, brown, curly hair to signify enchantment, warmth and love.

He could remember his mother tears of joy as she caught sight of him in her family's beloved heirloom. How his mom's strong stance shook with the need to weep as her only son was off to be wed. How his sisters, all four of them, hand him a flower with a blessing. Though the only blessing he needed was his family's love and he's mate to be. He closed his eyes that where decorate with gold and black lines, as if they were fairy wings, and took a deep breath.

This was the day.

The day where he and his beloved would be one.

"I, Thunderstorms Darkness, take you, Pike, to be my forever mate. To cherish and hold, through sickness and health. For my soul to be forever bound to yours. May the Goddess herself allow me to follow you into death and into life. For my heart and soul is now yours to do as you wish."

The crowd watched with awe as the young barbarian wolf sliced his palm open with claw. Never once flinching as many before him have done. Pike ignored everyone as his mate to be held up his hand, blood dripping down to the altar. Only his lover matters, no one else.

"I, Pike, take you, Thunderstorms Darkness, to be my forever mate. To cherish and hold, through sickness and health. For my soul to be forever bound to yours. May the Goddess herself allow me to follow you into death and into life. For my heart and soul is now yours to do as you wish."

Without a thought or fear, he too sliced his palm and pressed it against his now mate. Blue and purple eyes stared into each other's as the life bond took hold of their souls. Once the chiefs of both the Wolf and Fox Clans announced the bond to be stable, Pike leaped into his wolf's arms and kissed him with passion that gripped his very heart.

All cheered at the union.

Sadly, some did not.

* * *

Pike was twenty-one when the bonds started to act up. It felt wrong. As if someone was digging their claws into it. He felt things that he shouldn't be feeling without his beloved. Arousal, need, pleasure...as if he was spending a passionate night with his Alpha. Which he couldn't because his husband was not here. Off on a mission that the Wolf Clan's Elders had sent him. A mission that no one knew about.

Another wave of pleasure hit him, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees on the floor of their home. Pike was so confused. Was this his heat cycle? It couldn't be! He just had one last month, the beginning of Spring. He wouldn't get the next one next fall! What was happening? Another wave that had him curling on his side, tail between his legs. Thunder! He needs Thunder. Maybe he knew what was going on! Panting in unwanted pleasure, Pike closed his teary blue eyes.

"My eyes into yours. Your eyes into mine. May we see as one."

Everything was blurry at first. They had not used this trick since they were children. _'Far _too young to _act _like mate', told to them by scolding and worried adults. Adults who wanted them live as children they were and not the soulmates they are. Though it was the Wolf Elders that smack them around with a snarl when they caught sight of eye color changing. It was until his mom fought with one of the Elders when she caught them laying a hand her youngest child. It was then that they swore never to do it again until their marriage.

So it was no surprise when it took a while for his vision to clear up. He knows it's against the rules to spy on secret missions but this was an emergency! Something was wrong with his body and their soul bond. He blinked his eyes to clear up faster and looked around. He was in a semi dark room made of wood. There was a wooden desk in the line of his vision with two swords placed on top of it. A large metal shield leading against the side. His body jolt again.

His eyes skipped over the clothes and armor that scattered across the floor. His husband only had one sword and he own no shield or armor. Dread filled his body and he did not know why. His eyes latched onto the ceiling as he felt his husband's body rocked. Licking his lips, his eyes slowly looked down to see white. White as his wedding robes. His neck felt as if someone bit and sucked on it. More dread filled him. Tilting his husband's head to see white hair on top of black hair that seems to belong to humans. After all, dwarfs lived under the mountains and weren't fond of the hybrids that lived in the forest's clearings. Elves had pointy ears that lived within the trees. So this had to be human.

A human that was taking his husband.

Thunderstorms Darkness quickly closed his eyes to hide the truth. He was too late though. For Pike had already ripped the connection between the two. From now until morning, Pike spent the whole time sobbing his heart and soul out on their bed.

When Thunderstorms Darkness returned home, Pike was waiting for him. He did not greet his husband with a cheerful hello and passionate kiss but with silence. Both males refuse to meet the other's eyes. How could they? After all, one had been unfaithful. The other had not.

It took two months before Pike had snapped. Two long months of feeling his bond because tainted. He had enough. He waited until Thunderstorms Darkness came back home from his affair. Could this be called a home? Mother had always told him a home was were the faithful Alpha and loyal Omega work in harmony and love for their offspring. They had no offspring and certainly no faithfulness. So, Pike guess...this was no home.

When the snapping happened, it was at dinner. A long time ago, this time was filled joy, warmth and chatter. Now it was empty, cold and quiet. Only the scrapping of forks and knives against plates could be heard. Both men were tense with the dark cloud hanging over their heads. Then finally Pike slammed his cup down.

"I have had enough!" He snarled. Anger and tears burned in his eyes as he glared at his husband. "Who is that man? Why do you lay in bed with him?"

"Pike." Thunderstorms said sternly, refusing to look up from his plate.

"Well?" The brown fox continued with teeth bared and hands tight around his cup. "Will you not answer? Is he forcing himself upon you?"

"No!" Thunder gasped in shock, purple eyes meeting his husband's angry blues. "Gyro with never do that! He is a man of honor."

"Gyro huh?" Pike sneered, fangs aching to rip something (preferably this Gyro) apart. "So that's his name."

He stood up quickly giving his mate a scare.

"And _you _willingly spread your legs for him? Is he truly a man of honor?" Pike asked refusing to cry in front of the man that tore his heart out. "Does he _even _know your married?"

Thunderstorms did not meet his eyes.

"_Does _he?!"

"...No."

Pike grabbed his dish and chucked it to the wall. His lover, his mate, his heart and soul was cheating on him. Loving every minute under that homewrecker if the feelings from the bond indicate. How could he do this to him? To them? Was he not enough?! How dare he!?

"Pike, my l-"

"Don't touch me!" Pike slapped his hands away in disgust. "Don't you _dare _touch me with _those _filthy hands. How _could _you?! How _could _you?! How _dare _you?!"

With each question Pike slapped the wolf's chest.

"Pike please! You don't understand, I had too."

"Had too?! Had too?! What kind of filthy excuse is that?"

Thunderstorms Darkness could feel the pain, the anger and the grief though the bond. Is this what Pike felt...could he feel what he did through the bond. The black hair barbarian paled at the thought.

"The Elders-"

"The Elders?" Pike repeated in calm anger.

"Y-yes, the Elders. They saw a vision of an Alpha child with white hair leading us." Thunderstorms quickly stated, trying to get his story out. Pike can see purple eyes glow with awe as his unfaithful mate continued on. "A son, blesses by the moon, from my loins, becoming chief of our clans! To save us and lead us! For a better future."

Pike felt disgusted.

"To have this future, I must have a child. Since neither of us came from a family with moon blessed white hair, the Elders sent me to find one. Gyro's seed could help us."

The brown fox shook his head in denial. How could he have fallen for those lies? Those bastards never approved of their engagement or his family. After all, Thunderstorms was the nephew of the chief and a child of two Alpha. Pike was a child of an Omega and Beta that was born from an Omega only family. They must believe that nothing could become of their union. By the gods, he wanted to die.

"Well I hope you're happy." Pike whispered hugging himself tightly. "Let this child you might bare be the one you wish for. For I will not bare you a son. Let our union be fruitless."

Without glancing back, Pike walked away from this life.

* * *

When Pike was thirty-seven, he watched as his sixteen-year-old daughter fight with her group of warriors. Warriors that had never worked in a group before. There was Meklavar the Dwarf, Block the Mage and Gyro the Paladin. The very same Gyro that ruin his marriage. The very same Gyro that Pike had wanted to tear into pieces. The reason why his beloved daughter has never met her father. Oh, how he wishes that he could get rid of that human but sadly he could not find a way without anyone noticing.

Pike looked at his daughter with a sigh. She wanted to protect everything in the kingdom. She wanted to bring hope and salvation. Just like the Elders had predicted. He could still remember the day she was born.

_Young Pike had run away from his village and husband the night of the fight. He could not stay in there knowing that the Wolf Elders had plot the down fall of his young marriage. A child blessed by the moon. Ha! Everyone from the Moon Clan was blessed by the moon. Just because they had no white hair, did not mean that the moon's power did not run in their veins. They were shape-shifters, nightwalkers, shadow holders, rouges! These Elders should be grateful that one of their own had married such powerful hybrids. _

_And yet they spit on it._

_So, for six-month Pike carried a large package in his body. A child. The Fox Elders had claimed he was with child. A child that was forming long before its sire decided to take another. Pike was frightened at the thought of his kit being in danger. So he ran. Ran for months without stop. Without looking back just to protect his young. He could not trust Thunderstorms. Not when his mind was poison by the Elder's and by that human he thinks he fell in love with. May they face the Goddess's wraith._

_One the last month of his pregnancy, Pike felled to he's knees outside of an Inn. His water had broken and pain erupted from his stomach. The baby was coming! He was not ready for this. How was he going to do this? Tears ran down his face as a wave of pain hits him again. He cried out for help. He wishes his mother was here._

"_Oh dear! What's happening here?"_

_Pike looked up through teary eyes at a large buff man with orange hair and gorgeous orange mustache. "Help...me...please...my baby..."_

"_Oh my! Here my boy, let me aid you." The man said as he picked up the poor aching fox. "Don't worry young one. Ol'Dakin with help you!"_

"_Thank you, Sir Dakin."_

_Three hours it too to give birth to his little girl. His reason for living. His pride and joy. Oh, how small she was, crying in his arms. His precious, precious baby girl. He eyed every little thing about her. She was a bit on the small side seeing how he did not have much to eat during the journey but here she was. Five toes and fingers. Skin as dark as his as well as blue eyes as his. Pink marking under her eyes, chest, arms and legs like his mom. What was really an eye catcher was the small white tuff at her head. The white tuff that was foretold. He guessed the Elders and him were semi-right. Thunderstorms Darkness would bore a child with white hair and he himself would give him no son. He wonders if the Gods were laughing._

"Pike! Pike!"

The said male looked at his daughter as she rushes towards him. Her eyes glowed at the defeat of the monster, Hagger. Pike felt pride as his teammates cheered and danced in victory. His daughter, Allure, threw her thin but strong arms around him. He chuckled and hugged back.

"We did it! We did it!" She cried out in happiness. "Our people with be safe again!"

"Truly you all must be the most powerful beings on land." Pike praise.

Allure blushed as she looked up at the man who raised her with Uncle Dakin. "Thank you...papa."

Pike felt his body trembled of being called papa. He had raised his daughter without the knowledge of him truly being her birth mother. The blue-eyed fox, disguised as a cat, had raised her to call him by his name. He did not want for people in the hybrid clans to find out that the prophecy was true. Did not want his daughter to know how her sire forsaken his vows.

Oh, will Pike have a stern talking with Dakin. That gossipy mongrel!

* * *

It was a year later when his little group of unlikely heroes changed for the worst. All was fine until his past showed up. Imagine his horror and terror at the sight of his ex-husband in Dakin's bar talking to his team. The heartache of Thunderstorms Darkness flirting with Gyro. He slowly back away, eyes never leaving the figure in front of him.

"Pike, our rouge!" Meklavar called out once she caught sight of him. Her light brown eyes sparkling under the light as she waves. "Come my friend! Meet this charming young man."

"Pike?" Thunderstorms Darkness whispered as he took in the feline before them.

This so-called Pike looked just like his ex-husband. Well if his ex was a cat instead of a fox. Sadly, he felt his old lover disappeared a long time ago. He could still remember the pain that erupted from is stomach out of nowhere. As if thousands of swords were piercing through him. He had frightened Gyro completely that day, nine years ago.

"Pike, Thunderstorms Darkness. Thunderstorms Darkness, Pike." Block, a dark skin man in a Mage's robe with soul patch, introduced. His grin was wide and gleeful. "Let's be friends!"

The dark haired, purple eyed wolf barbarian held out his hand with a small smile. Pike looked down at his hand then at him, unimpressed as he crossed his arms. He felt his smile wilt as time went by as Pike stared him down. Perhaps cats do not shake hands? Both Block and Maklavar shared a nervous look as they have never seen their friend act so rudely. Was this a hybrid thing? Their friend did act like what they believe an Alpha would act like. (If they were ever to truly meet an Alpha.) Maybe this was a territorial thing?

Gyro shot the brown cat a look for being rude to his lover. "Pike."

Blue eyes met his grey ones. "Yes?"

"You're being rude."

Pike raised an eyebrow and flicked his tail. "Oh, am I?"

"Yes."

"My bad."

"Gyro, it's alright." Thunderstorms shrugged as he placed a hand on his annoyed lover's arm. "He must not be a big fan of contact."

"Pike!"

Everyone turns to see Allure, their Elfin Archer in pink, run up to them. They all watched as she threw herself at the cat rouge with pure glee. Watched as puffy white hair bounced with each step. Pike let out a laugh as he caught his young daughter in his arms and spun her around. Allure squealed with giggles at her silly papa. Thunderstorms felt his right eye twitched and felt annoyance bubbled within him. He would hug this Elf but not shake hands with a fellow hybrid? What the hell?

"Oh Pike, your back!" Allure cheered as she released him. She looked him over with concern. "You been gone for so long!"

Pike chuckled softly. "It was only three months, my Coeur Allure."

With a quick magic trick, his hand went down then up in a half circle. Once his fingers were at the top, he snapped them. White-blueish sparkles exploded from his tips and took form of a silver-purple moon-rose. Everyone gasped out in shock and awe. Allure gently touched the flower with childlike wonder. This flower was a Coeur Allure. A flower that she was named after by her papa. It was so beautiful. Pike smile at his daughter's wide sparkling eyes as he places the flower in her white hair.

Thunderstorm Darkness stared at the flower in shock. He hasn't seen that flower since he once had one in his hand. He could remember giving it to his ex-husband as a child. Handing a mate this flower was a secret affair, with worlds of promise. He winced at the memory of his fox mate's heartbroken face. He shook his head quickly. He should not think of his dear mate. He really did not have the right.

After all...his Pike was dead.

* * *

As months went on, Pike watched as his friends, his teammates slowly edge him out of the group. Watched as they paired up and leave him behind. Watched as his old lover take his new lover to bed without regret. To listen to them make the wrong conclusion between his daughter and him. Listen as they drag his name across the mud. Were they really his friends? Do friends hurt each other? They must since his very first best friend had hurt him beyond anything anyone could imagine.

Maybe friends do hurt each other...

Pike continued his way in life, hurting. It was okay though. Life wasn't going to hurt him any longer.

* * *

Allure was twenty-five when she met the man of her dreams. Pike was not too sure about him, an Elfin Prince. This was his daughter after all. How can he trust a man with her? Still he can see how happy he makes her. Isn't that the most important thing?

Allure was twenty-nine when she married that man. Pike had never cried so much. Dakin cried even harder. Oh, how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. It wasn't his old dress but it looked amazing on her. He kissed her cheek as he gave her away. Oh, how he loves his darling daughter.

Allure was thirty-two with a child in her arms when their world changed. Hunter of man were killing the magical creature of this land. They had lost so many of their people to them. Maklavar and Dakin were the first to fall. Then Block and Gyro as they try to protect the giants and dragons. Now it was only the Elfins, their royal family, Thunderstorms Darkness and Pike. As well as the Wolf Clan that was becoming more and more of their animal side.

This was not a good time in history for Altea.

* * *

"Pike are you sure?" Allure asked as she held her child tightly to her chest.

Pike looked down sadly. "Yes. Your people need to go into hiding."

Her blue eyes shine with tears. "Papa..."

The older male looked down at his child and hugged her close. "Go my child. Hide deep within the mountains of your ancestors and take root there. Let the terrain protect you."

Allure let out a sob. This might be the last time she would ever see her father again. Pike ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed both her and his grandchild's head. It breaks his heart but he needs them to be safe. He gently pulled them away and watched as they walked away to join the other Elfins. Allure glanced back at her father before her husband led her away with their people. Pike placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"It's sad that your pinning over a married woman."

Pike open his eyes and turn to see Thunderstorms Darkness glaring at him. "What do you mean?"

"Queen Allure is married with a child." He continued crossing his arms. He walked closer to the other hybrid. "Have you no shame, Cat?"

Pike looked down at him with a look of disgust and unimpressed. "And yet you went behind your mate's back and fucked a human for eleven years."

He gestured around him.

"And look at what they did."

Thunderstorms Darkness took a step back, wide eyed. "How did-"

Blue met purple.

Pike rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Magic became unstable around him. The form that he was carrying for a decade, vanished. Thunderstorm choked as Pike the cat became Pike the fox. Brown hair became silver and the thin tail became fluffer. Thunderstorms Darkness looked at his old partner in shock and took an uncertain step towards him.

"Pike?"

"You can go with the Elfins if you wish Thunder. I will not stay here and lead those monsters to those people." Pike stated firmly as he refused to look back. He held his head high as he walked through the woods opening. "Oh, and by the way...Allure is our daughter, idiot."

And with that he walked to his death.

* * *

TBC...


	2. The Phoenix and The Siren

Here's part two! If you guys like Shiro (in this case, he's named Gyro) you might like him here. Anyways...on with the story.

**Warning: **This story will mention mpreg, sex, cheating, violence and suicide. If this is not what you like then please leave.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Phoenix and The Siren**

Thousands of years.

It has been thousands of years since he last saw his mate. Thousands of years of meeting, losing and dying. Decades after decades of being in each other's arms, only to be ripped apart. Not that it was his mate's fault. It never was. After all, it was always his mate that left him when he fucked up. He could remember his first life, when his old lover walked away from him to die. Remembered when his lover used the agony of childbirth to fake his death.

He could see it clearly in his head when his ex-husband had changed from a cat to a fox. How the markings on his cheeks, brown triangles carving upwards, to white check marks under his eyes. How brown fur like hair shimmered into silver, like the stars. Oh, how beautiful his old lover looked under the moon as he stood tall against the humans and the Wolf Clan that joined them. His head held up high with his shoulders back, like a king. As he could have been if Thunderstorms Darkness had not destroyed his marriage.

The old wolf watched in awe as the old fox called upon the powers of the moon, the land, the forest, of fire and water. Watched as he cut a chunk of earth from Altea, with their enemies crying out in fear. Thunderstorms Darkness had never seen something like this before. Heard maybe. As stories of their youth, of how the Goddess herself made the world to save the creation her father had made from war of her people. Pike had brought that myth to life.

"You shall no longer bring harm to this world." Pike proclaimed, eyes glowing completely white. His voice echoing all around them. "You are not welcome here, murders of the Great Father's Children. You have spit on his daughter's, the Moon Goddess, sacrifice."

His eyes narrowed as white light started to blind them all.

"Be glad that your punishment is only banishment."

With that, Thunderstorms Darkness could only watch as Pike teleports them to a new world. A world far from their home, Altea. Once the light that had those murders cowering disappeared, they made a run for it. Thunderstorms scowled viciously and arched into a run when he heard a thump. Quickly turning around, he watched as his Pike fall from his knees with a choking gasp. He ran to his lost long lover, stumbling to his side. He fell to his own knees harshly, frantically looking all over the other's body. He was terrified, he didn't know what to do.

Cautiously he wrapped his arms around the other's thin and trembling frame. He pulled Pike closer to his chest. Bright, shining blue eyes that he used to know was now dim and dying. The fox, his fox, was dying. Thunderstorms cupped his ex-husband's brown cheek only for Pike to turn his head and reject it. For he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Pike..."

"I want nothing to do with you."

"But-"

"My family is dead, my people are dead, my best friend, Dakin, is dead." Pike gasp out, glaring in his purple eyes. "My daughter-"

"Our daughter."

"_My_ daughter, who _I _raised by _myself _with only Dakin for help, is back on Altea. A world that would now flourish without those monsters."

His eyes narrowed in anger.

"_Without you._"

Thunderstorms Darkness felt his heart break. Pike continued to glare at him just as his eyes fluttered and his last breath left his body. Something broke within him as his old mate died in his arms. Thunderstorms cried out the dead man's name, desperately trying to deny the truth. Breathing was becoming harder and harder. It was as if his lungs stopped working. His heart that was bumping quickly in his ear had become silent. His body spasms as he tried his hardest to just breathe. It felt as if someone was tearing his very soul apart. He couldn't take it anymore. Everything was cold and hot, his body itched as if he was bitten by bugs. He reached for his neck with sharp claws and scratched deeply. Over and over and over.

Then pain hit him.

He slumped over his dead mate, arms barely holding him up. He watched with teary eyes as blood drip upon flawless brown skin, making it look as if his dear Pike was crying tears of blood.

"...Pike..."

There he fell over to his side to join his mate on the other side. Only to be reborn three years later...and again and again and again.

A thousand years of rebirth.

Only for it to end the same on the planet Daibazzal.

* * *

"No...please...don't-"

"I can't be with you. I don't even know _why _I'm with you. You'll think after _all _this time...I would _learn_."

Thunderstorms Darkness, a name he kept from his first life (seeing how his new ones could never be pronounced right), watched as his lover turned his back toward him. The brown hair man shook his head as he sobs. Thunderstorms reached out to him, only to get his hand smacked away. Blue eyes flared back at him over the brown skinned man's shoulder. Thunderstorms Darkness had fucked up again, just like he did every decade. He could not help it though. To see Gyro again each time...temptation was to strong. Pike, his beloved Pike, took a few steps away from him in disgust.

The blue-eyed Male couldn't believe he did this again. He told himself each time that he would never go back to that faithless man ever again! And each time he did. Each new life, they had no memory of their past until...well for Thunderstorms is was when he saw Gyro again and for him. For him it was to feel the soul bond be violated again and again. For his lover to lay in bed with that man or to think about him in a sexual way. Why was he so weak?

"Please my song bird-"

"Don't you dare!" Pike hissed; his fiery silver-blue wings flared out with his anger. "Don't you dare try to sweet talk to me with filthy tongue of yours! Did you enjoy it, you fish?"

He took a threatening step forward. His eyes dark with an intensity that had the purple eyed Male Siren shrink back. He wanted to claim that his lover would dare not hurt him but...with those eyes, he could not. After all, anyone could kill even one as noble and pure as a Phoenix.

"Well did you?"

Thunderstorms looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Pike drew back, head held high and wings ready for flight. "Yeah? Well me too."

Thunderstorms watched with a broken heart as his mate took to the sky.

"I should have never soul bond with you."

Those were the last words he would ever hear...

Until they meet again.

* * *

"Release me!"

Thunderstorms Darkness struggled against the grip of humans and wolf like hybrids that had captured him. He hissed and snarled as he snapped his silver-haired tail at them. Usually he would be a better fighter but he was heavy with child. A child that he could not have back when he was an Alpha hybrid. He swung his head around trying to find a way out. Then his purple eyes met gray eyes of his lover. His heart skip with ecstasy before plummeting. Why was his Gyro standing there with these assholes? Why wasn't he helping him?

"Is this the siren?" One that looked like a cross bred of a wolf and bat asked gruffly.

Gyro nod his head curtly. "Yes sir."

"Good man." The same man chuckled darkly as he patted the broader man's shoulder. "One less beastly in the sea."

Then he came closer and kicked his hip. Thunderstorms screech as he tried to makes sure his child was not injured. He looked at his lover with eyes of betrayal. Gyro just stared back blankly.

"A wee bit big around the middle, ain't it?" The man jeered.

Gyro tilted his head toward the speaker. "It's pregnant. Apparently, creatures of the sea like it can bare offspring."

"Disgusting." The same man said with a sneer.

Thunderstorms just hissed back, eyes watering. Why would Gyro do this? Was he not happy with what their union had brought? Was he not happy with their child?

"Gyro...our child..." Thunderstorms called out to him softly.

Everyone turned to the bigger male in shock.

"You can't honestly believe that abomination is mine." Gyro scoffed, crossing his arms. "We all know that Sirens would spread their legs for anyone."

The men jeered and laughed.

"Well if they had any."

Thunderstorms Darkness felt his heart break. How could the man he fallen for do this? If Pike was here, he would have been preening with joy. Pain went through him. Pike...was this how he felt when he, Thunderstorms Darkness, turned his back on their marriage? He felt a new wave of respect for his old mate, seeing how Pike's new lives would accept him each time with open arms. Only to be hurt each time at the end. But...the purple eyes Siren looked up at his lover. Gyro was not a cruel man nor was he a monster. Maybe, just maybe he could get through to him...

"Gyro, please! This is our child! I have not slept with anyone but you." He pled, ripping his arms out of the one's that hold him. It was a small lie, seeing how he had indeed slept with someone other than his human lover. It was Pike, who he had shared a night with but it was long time ago with him as the dominate one. "Gyro!"

Gyro sneered at the pathetic creature that was crawling towards him. Stupid thing, did it not realize that he was just using it? He already had a lover back on land. His creature was just too wet his tip a bit at sea. It means nothing to him. Grey eyes narrowed down at it. Maybe he should show the foul creature? Gyro took a step forward towards the sea beast, watching as its eyes glowed with happiness. Then he rose his foot.

"I would never sleep with a disgusting creature such as yourself." He sneered before slamming his foot into the Siren's stomach.

Thunderstorms Darkness screamed in agony as the father of his unborn child kicked him over and over. He could feel the pain ripping into him as the heavy foot hit him in the stomach, chest and head. His baby! Oh gods, his baby! It will not survive this brutal attack. He would never have a child, who's life he would be a part of. Was this a punishment from the Love Goddess herself for being unfaithful all this time? For taking another and hurting them over and over when they did nothing but love him unconditional?

Thunderstorms laid there, trembling from the after math of the attack. Gyro had only stopped when the captain of the ship pulled him away. He didn't want damage good after all. Tears run down the pale bruised face of the Siren. He had just lost his child, his future son or daughter. He did not want to live anymore. Then he heard a familiar shriek echoing in the air above them. So familiar...it couldn't be!

The workers of the hunting ship that Thunderstorm was trapped in, looked up in surprise. Above them was a bird with what seems to be blue-no wait! It was silvery blue wings that burned like fire. It was a Phoenix! A Phoenix that screeched loudly in the air with anger. The same Phoenix that was coming for their ship at high speed. They screamed when the fiery creature landed on their ship with a large bang and smoke.

"Pike..." Thunderstorms whispered, slowly seating up.

"What the hell?"

"Was that a Phoenix?"

"If we can get that thing, we'll be richer then a king."

"Pike..." The Siren called out softly, under the shouts of these monsters.

The smoke clears to reveal a tall, thin figure. There in the middle of the ship was Pike. His body crouched, wings high in the air and teeth bared with a frightening grin. His wings were no longer the silky feathers Thunderstorms had grown use too but of blue silver-blue flames. In his hands were a pair of duels swords that gleamed red and gold. They were as long as his arms, the guards were where the colors met as if real fire was frozen in a shape of a Phoenix taking flight. It was beautiful...he was beautiful.

Thunderstorms Darkness watched in awe as his soul bond mate weaved and danced around the men as if he was at a ball. Watched as the man that left him, for good reasons, slay them without a blink of an eye. Watched as his wings flared high and low, burning anything they touch. Though they did not touch man or beast. He had ever seen Pike fight like this before. Heck, he didn't think he'll ever see the fiery bird again.

Pike hissed and snapped at any challenger that dare to face him. Slicing his swords through their neck and bellies. Usually he would never come back to Thunderstorms Darkness under any circumstances. He had been hurt far too many times after all. One could only take so much taint in one's soul bond before losing their sense of reality. Pike had been doing this for decades! Yet...When he felt the pain from Thunderstorms, he acted. Thunderstorm had never felt this kind of pain before. So, he did something stupid. He looked through his mate's eyes once again. Instead of seeing him and Gyro getting frisky, he saw a boot coming at him. Oh, how completely furious he was!

This bastard had killed a baby, an unborn child that he could feel his ex-husband's joy about. A child that was made when his memories came back. A child that was killed because of the sins his carrier and sire created. Pike made a soft prayer for the lost child as he slowly made his way to its killer. Gyro looked frighten as death was coming for him in the disguise of a pure and noble bird. Still the man held his ground as the blue bird advanced.

"You." Pike hissed; wings became hotter with his rage. "Murder."

"Monster." Gyro reply back, taking out his sword.

Pike just scoff, his left wing dragged across the floor to the sky. Cutting through the homewrecker's blade with the tip of his burning wing. The other, taller man gasped and cried out at the loss of his blade. Gone before he could even have a chance to use it. Pike was not done just yet. With one sword, he smacked the hilt out of the man's hand and with the other, he sliced down Gyro's chest. The said man cried out in pain, stumbling back to get away. Pike would not have that; not will wraith be burning its poisonous flame in his heart. No...Pike wanted revenge.

Revenge on the man that led the ruins to each relationship he had with Thunderstorm Darkness. The man that cost his daughter, his little Coeur Allure, a father. This homewrecker, this bastard, this _murder_,_** this monster**_. He would show no mercy. The blue Phoenix watched with icy eyes as Gyro fall backwards, his back slamming against the rail of the ship. Pike let the darkness take over him as he replaced his swords back into their scabbard and reached for the human.

The blue eyed, brown skin man lift the man up with one hand around his neck. Blue flames licking up and down his arm, brushing against the other man's pale cheek. Yes...Pike was going to get his revenge.

"Pike..." Something had changed in Gyro's eyes. They were not cold as before but surprise. "You look like Pike..."

The brown haired, with silver-blue feathers flaring out, man cocked his head to the side like the bird he was. Something was different with the man dangling from his hand. Pike chuckled with no amusement what so ever. Oh, well of course Gyro would get his memories back and just before he died as well. The gods were probably laughing at this.

Well no matter...

"You've awakened far too slowly, my old comrade." Pike whispered without emotion. His grip around the other's neck tighten. "This will not stop me from punishing you or getting my revenge however."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gyro asked in fear before remembering what his body did earlier. "What have I done?"

"So many things that you will now repent for in death."

"What?! Wait-Pike-no-"

The Phoenix cut off the stammering male by flaring out his wings completely. The heat climbed higher with the flames that was slowly eating away at the ship. Then the tips curved down over their heads. Gyro watched in fear and struggled against the inhuman grip on his neck with panic. Pike just watched with amusement.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul," Pike whispered with a humorless chuckle. "For these flames will not."

Then without warning, the fiery wings forced their way into the human's throat. Burning everything in their way in. Once Pike's wings had vanished from his back down the human's throat, he dropped him and took a step back. He watched blankly at the human who fell to his knees, clawing at his blue glowing neck. Watched as the humans screamed and shrieked as the flames started eating away at him. Watched as skin darken and melt, giving away under his fingertips. Horrify grey eyes met with empty dark blue eyes before rolling behind Gyro's head. The Phoenix's revenge was complete...for now.

"Pike?"

The said male turned to see wide eyes of Thunderstorms Darkness. "What?"

"Why did you...how could you..." Thunderstorms could not find the words.

Pike rolled his eyes and walked over to what the humans called a Poop deck. Taking out one of his swords, spinning it in his hand and slamming it down a still breathing creature. Thunderstorms' eyes followed his wingless form as he took captain's hat and threw himself down to sit on the steps. The wingless bird placed the hat on his head, lend back and tilt the hat to cover his eyes. He seemed not to care for the fire around him. Thunderstorm panted slightly as he dragged himself closer.

"Go back to the sea fish." The tired voice of the noble bird said without looking at him. "The water will heal you and you can spend the rest of your life searching for the reincarnation of that man."

"What about you?" Thunderstorms asked, not wanting to really leave his old mate behind. Just in case the man was reborn as a baby, like all Phoenix do when the died in fire, and couldn't float. "Are you going to let your baby form drown when you are reborn?"

The bird let out a bark of laugher that with dry and flat. "There is no reborn for me."

Thunderstorms Darkness was confused. "What do you mean? You're a Phoenix."

Pike looked at him from underneath the hat he wore. "The first thing they teach you in your first life as a Phoenix is that you do not use your flames of life and purity to kill. It leaves you wingless and mortal."

"Pike..." Thunderstorms felt his heart break again.

"Don't worry. Once I die, you go back and look for another him. It's what your good at right? Leaving me to parish as you fuck another?"

He turned his gaze toward the still burning corpse of his lover. So, Pike did not know. Of course, he didn't know, Pike is always the first to die. So, he didn't know that the soul bond between them would drag Thunderstorms under when the bird died. Thunderstorms wonder if he should tell him. Purple eyes moved to look at the soon to be dead man. A man that was staring at the sky, where the moon was barely shown.

"I am Agharid of the Blue Phoenix Clan, once known as Pike of the Moon Clan." The wingless bird called out to the moon. Tears running down his eyes as he closed them, resigning to his death. "I had used my flames of purity and nobility to murder. I offer my wingless body and tainted soul to the Goddess of Justice as well as my paragon Goddess of the Moon to punish me as they see fit."

Thunderstorms Darkness whined as his old mate slump back to let the flames consume him. The black-haired male clawed himself closer. Pike was going to kill himself in his own flames. So no matter where he goes, Thunderstorms' soul would follow behind as quickly as it could. Besides, even if he could live pass Pike's death, he would not be able to find Gyro. What he did today, how he killed their child without remorse, made Thunderstorms sick. He won't be able to look at the man the same way again. Thunderstorm Darkness looked around once again with a heavy heart. Flames were completely devouring the ship and the corpses that lay trapped there. Black smoke rises up into the darkening sky.

"I am Hippocrates of the Northern Sea Clan, once known as Thunderstorms Darkness of the Sun Clan." The silver-red Siren whispered softly. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the other's knee. "I will stay with you through the judgment of the Goddess of Justices as well as your paragon Moon Goddess."

Pike clicked his tongue against his teeth annoyed but ran his fingers through black long hair. Thunderstorm let his body relax under the old comfort. He could remember when his Pike last did this, they were barely preteens and Pike had wanted to calm him down after a fight with his father. How long had that been?

Thousands of years.

It's been thousands of years since they died.

And it'll be a thousand more deaths for them on Daibazzal.

* * *

That's it for part two! TBC...


End file.
